Halo
by Mockingjay73
Summary: Katniss White's life is hectic enough before she discovers a dark secret hidden deep within her. Having Peeta Mellark as a friend is exciting as it is scary, and with the Reaping quickly approaching will Katniss have to turn her gift into a weapon of destruction, and fury? What lengths will she go to, to protect her loved ones? This is a Hunger Games and Carrie crossover.


**This is my second fanfic and feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Halo- I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

My heavy eyelids flutter open and are immediately cursed with streams of thick sunlight that seeps through the old, blue curtains. I viciously rub my eyes, and scratch my pimple covered cheek. Prim stirs next to me, pulling the duvet higher above her chin, and keeping a death grip on it. She moans slurred words, and her once fresh face has been sewed messily into a menacing frown in her sleep. I know exactly what causes this, no doubt I could guess first time. Her eyebrows meet in the centre of her face, and her clenched jaw grinds her teeth together.

"Katniss! Prim! Get up now!" Momma screeches from downstairs. Prim sits up startled and rubs her now creased forehead, her sleep was definitely plagued with a distressing nightmare.

"Hey Little Duck" I say pulling her into a hug. "Did you sleep OK?"

"I had a nightmare, I got reaped." She confesses sadly.

"Shh shh, it's OK Prim, c'mon lets get ready for school. Everything's going to be OK." I pat her back soothingly. She pulls from our embrace first.

"Are you sure?" She asks nervously. Those big, blue, eyes glued onto mine.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I smile weakly.

"KATNISS! PRIMROSE! GET UP NOW YOU DEVIL SPAWN!" Momma screams, literally waking the whole street. Me and Prim make our bed together, and dress. I wear a Boysenberry coloured skirt to my knee, and a plain white t-shirt tucked into my skirt. Prim chooses a girly, baby blue dress, to match the blue ribbon in her hair. We brush and teeth and wash our faces, before making our way downstairs to be faced with Momma.

"Let us pray." Momma says clasping her hands together on the table, while me and Prim sit down. She drones on about how me and Prim are sinners, and that we should be punished in the fiery depths of hell, being beaten, stabbed, whipped, until the evil spirit that possesses us is ridden of our pure bodies. We endure this everyday, and if we sneeze, cough, or even breathe loudly enough for Momma to hear, she'll beat us. After we eat in silence, and pray again before Momma makes me and Prim wash the dishes. Together me and Prim ready our school bags, and turn before we head out the door.

"Goodbye Momma." We say in unison, our faces expressionless.

"Goodbye girls." Momma says emotionless, sitting under the heavy, metal Crucifix in the living room, fixing the hem on a dress.

Me and Prim walk out of the house together, and I take a deep breathe in, relieved me or Prim didn't get beaten this morning. I only hope we can make it stay this way, after all if Momma says something's not right, it must be true... yeah right! I snickered to myself.

* * *

When we reach the school gate, I give Prim a kiss of the forehead.

"Look if anything happens you come and find me OK?" I warn her sternly gripping her shoulders.

"OK." She nods quickly, before disappearing into a crowd of other 6th Graders. I check my timetable, and apparently I have music first. I turn, and suddenly I'm pushed to the ground with great force. A blond haired, blue eyed, boy on top of me, retrieves his books and stuffs them in his bag, before rushing past me. I'm sure I know his name, I've seen him before.

"Sorry." He whispers so quietly its barley audible. Many people snicker and point at me, while I stand and re-arrange everything back into my bag. Blood flows from my hands which have sharp pieces of gravel embedded in them. I go inside and go to my locker, which once again has curse words graffitied all over it. I retrieve my PE kit, and head to first class.

Music goes fairly quickly, apart from when I have to sing the Valley Song in front of everyone. I hit every note, and just as I'm nearly the end, I notice the boy who stumbled into me right at the back of the class, sitting with friends. His eyes lock on me, but when I glance at him, his eyes flutter away, like a lightening bolt. There one second, and gone the next.

The rest of the school day goes fairly quickly apart from English. We have an assignment to write a biography for another student in the class. I write one for them, they write one for me, simple. But in the life of Katniss White, its not so simple. Who am I going to interview? No one will come within three metres of me! I don't know who will do my assignment with me...

* * *

After school, Prim drags me to Mellark Bakery. We always used to visit when we were younger, and marvel over the fancy cakes and cookies, but now we don't visit much. When we arrive Prim presses her hands up against the glass, and points out several different, perfectly decorated cakes, much to my amusement.

"Can we look at the bread and pastries inside?" She pleads with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine" I sigh smirking at her "Lets be quick." Prim pulls me inside cheekily, and stares helplessly at all the divine foods.

"Can I help you?" A familiar face asks. Its the boy who fell on me earlier! I had no idea he worked here!

"Uh, no, sorry, we're just viewing." I answer, staring into those beautiful, eyes. They're the perfect shade of blue, like the colour of the sky, on a breezy summer morning. He is fluffed in flour, and his messy blond hair, and burly build bring a slight grin to my face.

"That's OK" He beams. "Let me know if you want anything." He's much perkier than earlier... I like it. He proceeds with kneading dough, while mine and Prims stomachs groans together, longing for some delicious, mouth-watering food like this. Momma only buys the most basic of foods, and its been years since me and Prim had any chocolate, Momma refuses to buy any for me or Prim, she's says it 'Food Of The Devil' and it will make us fat. Just as me and Prim are about to leave, the blond haired boy rushes up to me.

"Um, would y-you like to d-do our as-assignments together? He stutters nervously. I'm sure I can see him shaking.

"Um, yeah sure, when?" I smile. Without a doubt I'll do my homework with him! I mean, I have no one else who would want to do it with me, and well, getting to know this boy may be... interesting. What can it hurt to have a friend? Well I'm not saying he _would_ be my friend, but... he could.

"This weekend?" He perks up.

"Ok, I'll come by on Saturday." I agree.

"I look forward to it." He chuckles with a charming grin.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I'm writing these chapters as they come to me, so message me or review this chapter, if you'd like anything/anyone to be in the story:)**


End file.
